


Hunt Me

by The_Banana_Writer



Series: FROGGY, BREAD AND RADISHES [2]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, ifeltbadaboutputtingyujinasthebadguy, slight!chaekkura, ssambbang, yujinisaliteralballofsunshine, yujinisthebadguy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Banana_Writer/pseuds/The_Banana_Writer
Summary: Based on the game called Identity V, where Chaewon is a hunter and Hitomi is a survivor.
Relationships: Honda Hitomi/Kim Chaewon (IZONE), Lee Chaeyeon/Miyawaki Sakura
Series: FROGGY, BREAD AND RADISHES [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742485
Kudos: 3





	1. PART 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Now, for those who don't know the game IDENTITY V, this game is a 1v4 online multiplayer game, which might scare some who are easily scared. This game involves one player who acts as a hunter and the remaining players who acts as survivors. The goals of the game is simple, the hunter has to hunt down all the survivors and prevent them from escaping the manor, where as the survivors has to decode cipher machines in order to escape the hunter. The hunters eliminate survivors by placing them on rocket chairs as mentioned in the beginning of the story. Sakura and Chaeyeon's character are based on the real characters in the game which is Geisha and Mind's Eye respectively. 
> 
> For those readers who play Identity V.. do add me..  
> My username is regix1101..

" Off they go," said Chaewon as she eliminated the last survivor in her match. She looked on as she saw the survivor strapped on the rocket chair, flew away. She winced at the high pitched screams coming from her victim. It's not like she was going to die, she was simply being sent to the hospital to be treated. 

She cracked her neck, and stretched her sore muscles from all the chasing and hitting she had to do. She walked out of the map she was placed in, through the tall gates that were meant for the survivors to decode and escape. But today wasn't their lucky day, because they were paired up with Chaewon, who was known to be a hunter who shows no mercy to everyone. If you asked the survivors who was the scariest hunter, all of them would immediately answer Chaewon, the name itself brought chills to everyone's back. 

The said hunter was walking back towards the manor, the place she called home for the past 2 years. She walked past the grand Victorian gates towards the manor which looks almost like a castle, before stopping in front of its giant mahogany door. 

" Please state your identity," said a gruff voice belonging to the doorkeeper. 

" Kim Chaewon, the hunter,"

The doors were immediately opened as the doorkeeper bowed to her as respect, " Welcome back, Miss. I'm guessing you had a great game,". Chaewon nodded her head and walked through the dimly lit hallway. 

The manor had always been very cold, mainly because there was no light. The whole place was lit with candlesticks and the occasional sun that shines for only a few hours before it disappears behind the clouds. It was literally in the middle of a forest, the owner of the land had too much money to spend, and ended up building multiple maps of game areas, with only one purpose, to see fear among the civilians. The owner was simply a sadist.

The building was divided into two parts, the east wing being the hunters abode and the west being the survivors. Despite having separate wings, some hunters would head over to the other, just to hang out with their favourite survivor. For instance, Miyawaki Sakura who is more known as Geisha, always heads over to see her favourite human, Lee Chaeyeon, a blind girl who was great at decoding cyphers, just to cuddle. 

All the hunters had their personal favourite or in other words their lover, but Chaewon simply couldn't be bothered to find one. Even if she wanted to, nobody would dare to even come close to Chaewon even after the match. She was that scary. Many thought that she was a heartless person who didn't have an inch of humanity in her at all. 

But they were wrong. They don't know what she went through before being offered to be a hunter. They didn't know that she was once like them, a survivor, before an incident happened and she became who she was today. She once trusted a hunter, only for him to break his promise and ended up getting her sent to the hospital for a month. The said hunter was kicked out of the game, for conspiring the removal of a player and was sent to prison. But for Chaewon, she was still there, and she couldn't leave the place at all. 

Chaewon soon arrived in front of the door to her room, and went in. Her room was rather dull in colour, the walls were painted in dark grey, with the only pieces of furniture being the bed, a wardrobe, a sofa and a piano. The piano was the one thing that still reminded Chaewon that she was human, the only human hunter among the ghosts and supernaturals. She sat down on the sofa, feeling her body relax at the softness of the cushions beneath her. 

Next to her was an envelope from Miss Nightingale, who was in charge of all the players wellbeing. She opened the letter briefly reading through the congratulatory letter, before settling her eyes on a picture that was inserted as well. She looked at it curiously, wondering why did Miss Nightingale gave it to her. Her eyes were simply fixed on the picture of a girl with cheeks that resembled bread, her strawberry blonde hair that cascaded down her shoulders and a figure standing next to the said girl. When Chaewon looked at the photo closer, she let out a small gasp.

That's me... when I was young.. and isn't that...Hii-Chan...

______________________________

Hitomi went out of the taxi that she took, and stared at the building in front of her. The building looked so majestic but yet so out of place. She could hear her mind telling her to get back into the taxi and go back home, but her body didn't listen. She walked towards the towering gates and was about to push it open when it opened by itself. The whole placed screamed danger to her, but she still kept walking, as if there was a certain pull that was pulling her towards its large double doors. 

" Hi.. um.. is anyone there??" She said as she knocked on the door. 

" State your identity, stranger!" said the person behind it. 

" Um.. My name is Hitomi, Honda Hitomi... And I was invited to come here ?" she said with uncertainty. Her mind told her to just run out of the gates but she simply stood still.

The door opened, revealing a young man who was slightly older than her, bowing towards her. 

" Miss Honda, we've been expecting you. Follow me," said the man. 

He guided her through a dark hallway, with Hitomi's heart beating out of her chest. She could feel something was wrong but still walked on. Soon they reached a living room with a big fireplace and a figure sitting on the leather chair, sipping on some tea. The young man announced their arrival, with the figure telling Hitomi to sit. 

She walked over to the figure and sat down, declining the tea that was offered to her. The two sat in silence, the only sound being the occasional sips that the figure took once in a while. A few minutes later, the figure stood up and sat down in front of her. A woman in her mid-forties smiled softly at her, offering her hand, " Hello, dear. I am Miss Nightingale, welcome to the manor,"

Hitomi shook the surprisingly cold hands, but paid no attention to it as she felt herself freezing to death. The lady smiled at her while asking Hitomi if she knew the reason she was here. The girl shook her head, and asked the lady why she was there, and if she knew her. Hitomi could feel chills on her back, as she felt the air getting colder, no more was the nice kind lady in front of her, it was replaced by a smile so wicked together with a voice that caused Hitomi's nightmares. 

" Welcome, Hitomi. Congratulations on being accepted on being a player in the game Master had created. From now on, we will take away all of your electronic devices and personal belongings that we deem unnecessary and escort you to your room. You are now the property of the Master, and should you disobey the rules placed, you will be executed," 

Hitomi soon found herself in her new room, which was decorated just like the one she had at home. She could see her peach plush toy sitting on her bed, a bookshelf filled with the books that she had read and a diary on her desk. She walked towards the diary and saw a note written on it. 

Dear Miss Honda Hitomi,

Please fill in your diary every day about what you had done, including what time you slept, eat, bath, etc. When you are involved in the game, you are required to insert every achievement that you received and the name of your teammates as well. 

A welcome feast will be held at 6 pm sharp at the main lobby. Your presence is compulsory...

Enjoy your days in the manor..

Yours sincerely, 

Miss Nightingale 

Hitomi had no problem to write in her diary as she had done that her whole life. She looked at the clock hanged on the wall. Realising that she had 3 hours to spare, she took out a book and started reading.

When the clock strikes 5, a knock was heard at the door. Hitomi placed down her book together with her glasses to open the door. She opened it and saw a girl, with a cane smiling at her. She opened her door wider inviting in the girl, who tapped her can around until she found the bed. 

Hitomi looked at the girl curiously before asking her name. She found that girl's name was Chaeyeon and that she was blind. 

The blind girl told Hitomi to get ready for the feast and was excited for her to meet the other survivors and maybe the hunters. Hitomi was confused, who were the hunters and what do they do. Chaeyeon heard the questions and answered her ecstatically, mentioning a person named Sakura and went on rambling about the mentioned girl. Hitomi only knew that hunters were the ones who hunt players like her, but didn't know that they were nice as she always thought they were mean, non-human and merciless. 

With only a few minutes to spare, Chaeyeon blindly reached over to Hitomi and started running, while tapping her cane to the floor. Hitomi ran, confused as to where she was going, until she saw that she was at the same place a few hours back, the main lobby. She looked at the long table which was filled with different types of dishes and saw that all the seats were occupied except one at the end of the table next to a person with short hair. 

She walked over towards that particular seat and asked if it was vacant. She got a nod in response and pull out the chair before settling down, looking at the different types of bread that was served. She drooled at the sight of it and was about to take one when a booming voice was heard throughout the lobby.

" Today, my fellow hunters and survivors, we welcome the arrival of our latest survivor, Honda Hitomi." Hitomi stood up from her seat, feeling the gazes of the people around her and saw Chaeyeon sitting next to a Japanese lady who she assumed was Sakura. She sat down after the applause went down and looked around, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. 

" Everyone is allowed to dig in, and all survivors will have an extended curfew until 3 am. Enjoy everyone, and once again, welcome Miss Honda Hitomi," said the booming voice and soon enough the whole lobby erupted in cheers. The clinking of glasses, the sound of cutlery hitting one another as well as the buzz of the people around her made Hitomi feel warm. but she couldn't help to notice the silent figure next to her, who everyone was avoiding. The said person ate slowly, ignoring the noise around her and ate in peace. Hitomi was intrigued by this person but stopped staring and started eating the bread around her. 

___________________________

Chaewon knew that she was being stared at. She purposely chose to seat at where she is because all the bread were placed there. She was the first one to arrive at the main lobby, confusing the other members of the manor as she was always the last one to arrive or even not attend it at all. She wasn't close with any of the other hunters except for Sakura. The Japanese woman knew about Chaewon when she was a survivor and often looked over the younger girl. She was also the first one to comfort Chaewon when the incident happened. 

The two hunters nodded at each other before sitting opposite one another. 

" This is the first time you're early, Chaewon,"

" I had nothing to do, so I decided to show myself," she said as she shrugged her shoulders. The room was slowly being filled with people and nobody dared to seat next to her. Sakura, on the other hand, glared at anyone who wanted to sit next to her. Most of them are attracted towards the cherry blossom because of her beauty, which Chaewon had to admit, that Sakura was indeed one of the most prettiest women in the manor. But the said woman only had eyes for her beloved Chaeyeon, whom she called Jjaeyeon. 

The two hunters looked at the clock which read 5:57 pm and was wondering where the two survivors. Sakura was seen looking more anxious looking around the room for the love of her life. Soon enough they saw two people running in, Chaeyeon running towards Sakura and Hitomi walking towards the only available seat which was next to her. 

"Um.. Excuse me. Is this seat taken ??" 

Chaewon shook her head at the question and saw the girl sitting down next to her. she smiled inwardly at the sight of the girl drooling over the bread around her and silently hoped that the said girl could still remember her. 

The dinner went on rather smoothly with the two eating silently, except for the some questions that were thrown to Hitomi, but either than that no one talked to them. Chaewon silently blamed herself as many were afraid to approach the girl next to her as she was sitting there. Deciding to return to her room, she stood up, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Sakura gave her an understanding nod and Chaewon walked out of the lobby towards her bedroom.

The hallways leading towards the hunters' wing was dark, but Chaewon didn't mind. She simply let her eyes adjust to the darkness and continued walking. She could hear someone walking behind her but paid no attention towards it, until she heard someone calling for her. 

" Excuse me, Miss. I was wondering if I could know your name,"

" And why would you ask that, little girl?" she replied, not turning around to look at the person. 

" It's because you look similar to a person I know,"

Chaewon felt herself smile as she recognised the voice, now knowing that the girl might remember her, she told her name. 

" My name is Chaewon, Miss Hitomi. Hope to see you soon," and she walked into the darkness of the hallways towards her destination.


	2. PART 2

Chaewon. Kim Chaewon. Hitomi had heard of the name before, but couldn't remember where. The voice had also reminded her of someone in her childhood. She closed her eyes and let the memories of the past fly through her brain. She vaguely remembered a taller girl, who looked similar to a ssamu, looking down at her while patting her head. She opened her eyes after going down the memory lane, smiling widely when she knew the said person.

It's Chaewon unnie.. It's her.. my Chaewonnie...

She laid in bed letting sleep take over her, dreaming of cheese hot dogs and a certain Kim Chaewon. She woke up the next morning, slightly confused at where she was, then remembered that she wasn't at home anymore, she was at the manor. She went to freshen herself up in the attached bathroom, when she heard an alarm going off together with an announcement.

" Honda Hitomi, Lee Chaeyeon, Kim Minju and Ahn Yujin. You are required to be at the Main Lobby in 10 minutes for a match. I repeat, Honda Hitomi, Lee Chaeyeon, Kim Minju and Ahn Yujin, proceed to the main lobby in 10 minutes."

Hitomi sighed as she hastily put on some clothes and went to the main lobby. On the way, she met Kim Minju and Ahn Yujin, the two survivors were a medic and a gardener. The two had told Hitomi what to expect from the match that they were going to have, with them hoping they weren't matched up with the scariest hunter in the manor. 

" I'm sorry. But who is the scariest hunter everyone's been talking about ?"

" You didn't know !?" said Yujin, who resembled a big puppy. Hitomi nodded her head, and the other two gasped. They told her about a hunter, whose ability was manipulation, was able to manipulate anyone into doing what she told them to do. If she told them to hide in the locker, they would hide in there and she would find them. When Hitomi asked for her name, she hid her shock behind a confused expression, the name was Kim Chaewon.

The trio reached the main lobby, greeting Chaeyeon who was was already there, before engulfing into a conversation about the map that they playing as well the hunter. All of them except Hitomi, prayed that the hunter that was playing with them wasn't Chaewon. But Hitomi didn't bother to listen in to their conversation, opting to stare at the lone figure sitting on a leather chair, facing the fireplace. When the figure turned slightly, Hitomi knew who their hunter was, and smiled inwardly, feeling excited at being able to play with the hunter. 

The countdown timer was flashing the number of seconds that had left before entering the map and all Hitomi could tell her teammates were good luck.

_______________________

The hunter and survivors went out into map at different starting points and heard the sound of the game starting. Hitomi looked around before landing her eyes on the nearest cypher machine and immediately got to work. She could hear the thumping of her heart getting louder and louder, did she know that the hunter was near her. Making a quick note of the cypher machine she was halfway decoding, she dashed away from it, running aimlessly while catapulting a few obstacles that were in her way. The years she spent doing gymnastics were paying off. 

She slowed down when she didn't hear the thumping of heart anymore, signalling that the hunter was far away from her, she let herself relax for a moment before running back to the previous cypher machine. She could hear a bell ringing, signalling that 1 cypher machine had been completed, leaving 4 more to go. Hitomi tried decoding as fast as she could, and once she was done the sound of the bell ringed through the map and Hitomi was on the run again. 

She ran around, finding for the next cypher machine, when she heard Yujin screaming that the hunter was near her. She could see her figure limping while running away from the hunter with Minju hot on their tails. After all, Minju was a medic. She decided to focus on the task at hand and found the next cypher machine. Chaeyeon was there, her cane was resting against the wall, and Hitomi went over to help her. A scream could be heard, with an announcement that a survivor had been eliminated. The two girls looked up and saw Yujin being sent back to the manor as her injuries weren't that bad. 

Hitomi had asked Chaeyeon before as to what had happened to the survivors that were eliminated and were told that based on their injuries, they will be sent to the hospital or back to the manor. They saw Minju getting nearer to them and her shout, " THE HUNTER IS COMING !! RUN !!!!!", and the trio took off running. 

3 down, 2 more cypher machines to go...

The three girls ran around the map, before finding the remaining two cypher machines, just as they were about to start decoding, the three girls fell onto their knees. There was a voice in their heads, telling them to not decode, and to run towards a standing figure, but Hitomi tried her best to fight off the voice in her head. She stood up, ignoring the pain throbbing in her head and started decoding, while the other two were still down on their knees, not able to fight. 

Hitomi heard Chaeyeon weakly telling her to run, and that was what she did. She ran a good distance away from the two and as she looked back, she saw the both of them being carried away, their waist being tied to a balloon and was strapped to a rocket chair. Hitomi had two options. One was to go and free her fellow friends or to decode the remaining cypher machines herself. She was going to go free them, but heard them telling her not to save them, and wished her good luck. She looked on to see two rocket chairs being blasted off back to the manor. 

________________________

Chaewon looked around, sighing as she had eliminated 3 out of 4 of the survivors. She purposely didn't manipulate Hitomi because she wanted to see the girl. She walked around the map, trying to find the girl, before resting her eyes on the 2 cypher machines remaining. She knew that the girl will be at either one. 

She walked over to the nearest one, hearing the buzzing of the machine together with frantic typing. She simply stood nearby, near enough to see the girl, but not alert her about her presence. She looked at the girl with the same strawberry blonde hair, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration and the sound of the cypher machine being completed was heard throughout the empty map. 

Chaewon realised it was time to reveal herself and immediately walked over to the last cypher machine. She saw Hitomi looking around, feeling the presence of the hunter and immediately ran off. Chaewon let out a laugh before easily catching up with the girl, before being slammed down with a pallet. She yelped out in pain, cursing under her breath as she felt her inner demon taking over her. 

Nobody will escape this game..No one 

Fuelled by anger, and slight embarrassment of not realising the pallet earlier. Chaewon immediately used her powers, the power of manipulation. With this, she could know the survivors exact location, as well who they were with and sometimes get them to come to her. She muttered out the name of the last survivor before using her power at full blast.

" Honda Hitomi, tell me where you are !! "

" NO!!! I WON'T!!!"

" You shall come towards me now,"

" NO!!! I WILL NOT !!! "

Chaewomn could hear the sobs coming from the survivor as she felt her own feet bringing her towards the hunter. She could feel the girl struggling against the order that she had given, but Chaewon was too strong for her to fight. The girl was soon in front of Chaewon, her eyes crying in silent anger, her body shaking from trying to fight off her command, but it was useless. The two stared at each other before Chaewon broke the silence. 

" Do you recognise me ??" She asked, her eyes gleaming in hope. The shorter girl nodded her head at the hunter before being engulfed in a hug. The hunter's body was cold, as if it was ice. And Hitomi could only stand there, her hands still on her sides, before the hunter pulled away.

" What happened to you, Chaewon unnie? Why are you like this ??" Hitomi had asked her while staring at the girl with tears in her eyes. Chaewon could only shake her head, telling Hitomi she would tell her later before gently tugging the girl with her. The younger girl began to panic, thinking that Chaewon was about to send her off on a rocket chair but threw that thought out of the window as she saw herself in front of a door on the ground. 

" This will lead you to the dungeon back to the manor. Go now, Hii-chan and I will see you there,"

Hitomi jumped into the dungeon and soon enough she found herself at the main lobby.

Chaewon walked out of the map through the tall gates as usual, and reached the manor. She did the usual routine of her being checked by the doorkeeper and went towards the main lobby. She saw Hitomi standing at a corner, right next to the dungeon exit and she walked towards the younger girl. 

" You wanted to know what had happened right ??"

"Follow me," said Hitomi before dragging her towards the survivors wing. 

All of the survivors that were there, widened their eyes at the sight of the hunter, that some ran back to their respective rooms, opting to peak from the slight opening of the doors. Chaewon felt Hitomi gripping her hand harder, as she was uncomfortable by the stares she was getting. Hitomi could see the look of awe from her fellow survivors and decided to pull the hunter into her room. She locked her door before looking at the hunter who was examining the room before settling down on her bed. 

Hitomi raised an eyebrow at the behaviour of the hunter and opted to sit on the couch instead. 

" We need to talk, unnie. I didn't see you for 6 years and when I saw you again, you were a merciless hunter. What in the world happened in 6 years that you became like this ?" Hitomi said frustratedly at the hunter who kept quite. 

" I was just like you Hii-chan, a survivor in the game, I once trusted a hunter, until one day, something happened," Chaewon had said before telling Hitomi everything from the beginning. 

" On my fifteenth birthday, I received a letter, inviting me to join a game with a prize of 15 million dollars. I was suspicious at first, but after doing some research I realised it was real. It was all over the news, where only certain people were selected to play the game. I wanted to go because at that time my parents weren't doing so well, so I told myself to go and play the game and win the money,"

" When I arrived at the manor, I met Minju and Chaeyeon. We were among the first people to be invited to play the game. The three of us were known to be an infamous trio as when we are teamed up together, we were always able to escape no matter who the hunter. That was until a new hunter came in, and he turned the game upside down," Chaewon said with a sad smile playing on her lips before continuing her story. 

" He was one of the most ruthless hunters the game has ever seen. He would incapacitate survivors so badly that most of them would surrender the moment the game started. But I was different, I was stubborn and naive. When all my other teammates were running to get away from the hunter, I would be the only one standing there waiting for him to come after me. And when he did, he looked at me in confusion wondering why was I standing there, but he didn't come after me at all. He simply walked away before chasing down the other survivors,"

" After that match, I walked back to the manor through the dungeons. Why? Because he brought me there. Together we walk through the dark tunnels that were lighted by candlesticks and I saw him taking off his mask that he wears throughout the match. I remember looking at his face, the realisation hit me when I knew who he was. It was my brother,"

" We made a deal, where he would not eliminate me and in exchange, I would lead the other survivors for him to eliminate. When we did it, it sparked an outrage among the survivors, most of them looked at me like I was a betrayer. I ignored them, of course, as they don't know what happened behind doors. It went on for a few months until the new survivor came in, Ahn Yujin,"

" She was different. She quickly became the centre of attention after the news came out of a popular idol joining the game, for unknown reasons. My brother at that time was so attracted towards her, that he slowly forgotten me. Every time I brought it up, he would simply wave me away before changing the subjects. Until one day, I had enough," Hitomi noticed the hardened expression of the girl, but continued to listen to the story. Chaewon took a deep breath before starting with a shaky voice. 

" I told him that the deal was off, because I knew he was being too lenient to all the survivors that were in the same match as Yujin. My brother was enraged at my reasoning before telling me that he was only being nice, because Yujin was still a minor. I remember myself getting mad at the weak excuse of my brother, before realising that he was in love with the young girls. Soon enough, there were rumours about the pair throughout the manor and the survivors were looking at me in pity, thinking that I was dumped by my brother. I never realised that the two of them were making a plan to get me out fo the manor,"

" It was revealed that Yujin joined the game, to win the money to pay her debts. And they were planning on getting me out of the manor as I was ranked number 1 among the survivors with Yujin coming in second. So one day, when we were teamed up with each other, that was when hell broke loose,". Chaewon stopped talking for a moment, feeling tears in her eyes as she remembered what had happened on that day which made her become who she was today. Hitomi looked at the girl, with worried eyes telling her that she didn't have to finish the story. 

" No, it's about time someone knows the truth."

" I was running throughout the map trying to find the nearest cypher machine when I heard someone yelling that the hunter was near them. I ran towards them trying to distract the hunter and lose the hunter until I was face-to-face with my brother. He looked at me, smiling down at me with his eyes that screamed insanity, and that was the first time that I run. I ran around, trying to lose him but I kept running into so many obstacles that I knew weren't there before until I spotted my teammates placing them around the map so that I couldn't outrun my brother,"

" I felt betrayed before realising that it was probably karma for what I had done to them before. So I still ran, with tears falling down my face, ignoring the snickering of the other survivors and I soon saw something falling towards me. I remember being crushed by the wall that was broken down by my teammates and saw them coming towards me, hitting me as I laid there unable to do anything. I was betrayed by my blood and I remember seeing Yujin and him standing at the side, staring at me being beaten up and they never did anything to help me,"

Hitomi sat there silently, staring at the crying girl before bringing her into a hug. she could feel her shoulders wet at the tears coming from the hunter, and patted her back to comfort the girl. She heard the crying girl, telling her the end of the story, on how she was offered 2 million dollars to keep quiet about the incident and was offered the job as a hunter, taking over her brothers place. And how she slowly gained the reputation that she had now. 

" Hii-chan. Why are you here??" said the now calmed down Chaewon. 

" Hmm.. the moment I heard the news of you joining this game, I applied for it every year but it was always rejected until one day I received the invitation letter. The main reason I came here was to find you, unnie,"

" Why would you want to find me?"

" Because I couldn't bear the thought of not being able to be with you, unnie. I couldn't just let my first love go away just like that !"

" W-what..?"

" You heard that right, Chaewon-unnie. I'm was in love with you 6 years ago and I still love you today,"

Chaewon didn't say anything but simply smashed her lips onto the younger girl, kissing her with everything that she had because she was happy. She was happy that the younger girl loved her, happy that her feelings were reciprocated, happy that she was reunited with her favourite person in the world. They broke away when Hitomi softly pushed her away, both of them regaining their breaths and Chaewon could only look into the eyes of the younger girl with love in her eyes, and said, " I love you, too,".

On that day, Chaewon took Hitomi to the skies and saw the stars.


	3. BONUS PART

RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT  
\-------------------------------------------------

Exhausted was all Hitomi could say. After running around the new map that was built, and being beaten by Sakura, who she quote, went easy on her, all Hitomi wanted to do was to just lay in her soft, comfortable bed. But her girlfriend had other plans. The moment Hitomi stepped into the manor, she was whisked away by the elder girl straight to the kitchen.

Yes. The kitchen. 

" Chaewoniee.. I'm tired.." said a sleepy bread girl. Chaewon merely hummed in acknowledgement before moving around the kitchen. 

" Unnie, if you're gonna cook...You know I won't eat it.."

Chaewon dropped the pan she was holding, turning around to face the bread girl with a hurt expression.

" Do you not trust me, Hii-chan??"

" Unnie. The last time you cooked, you gave all the hunters food poisoning for a week... And it caused us to postpone several matches, and I had to play as a hunter," Hitomi said, giving the elder a deadpanned look. Chaewon blushed slightly, but tried to defend herself.

" To be honest.. I didn't know that the eggs were expired. I always assume that the manor's pantry is well-stocked and is checked regularly,"

Hitomi's unimpressed look had her speechless for a moment, but she continued to complain about what had happened. 

" Plus... You don't know what those hunters did to me after they recovered... Kkura unnie had me take her place in all the matches she was involved for a month,"

" Of course she did. When you were busy chasing survivors around, that unnie was at our survivors wing, whining to Chaeyeon unnie,"

Hitomi shuddered at the thought of a very whipped hunter who followed Chaeyeon everywhere, and the noises that they make every night. It's not like Hitomi doesn't do it with Chaewon, they did it the same night when Hitomi confessed. But having to hear those sounds every day, caused Hitomi to be sleep-deprived. 

" Anyways..I'm just going to cook some instant noodles for you, Hii-chan. What's the worst thing that could happen ??"

\----------------------------------------------

" This could happen..." Hitomi sighed as she held a fire extinguisher in one arm. Chaewon pouted next to her, looking at the burnt remains of the noodles. The hunter was too engrossed in her speech of killing her fellow hunter, Sakura, just because she hit Hitomi one too many times, that she forgot the boiling pot of noodles. The pair only realised that something was burning, when the smoke alarm went off. 

" Now that the noodles are gone...um..what do you want to eat.."

" Go boil some water unnie... I'll go get the cup noodles.."

"....ok..." 

" I'm sure that you won't be able to burn water, right..?"

Chaewon just kept quiet and grabbed the electric kettle, filling it up with water and waited for the water to boil. Hitomi on the other hand, went to the pantry and grabbed the last 2 cup noodles before sending a quick message to Miss Nightingale to restock them. The bread girl walked out to see a pouting hunter, who still feels bad for almost burning down the manor. She sighed and placed down the cup noodles and gave her a peck. The frown that was once etched on the hunter's face turned into a smile. 

" Hey, don't be sad...Just.. Next time, leave the cooking to me,"

" Oh my goodness... What the hell happened in here," said Sakura. She came in wanting to cook some omurice for herself but was met with the sight of the kitchen covered with the foam from the fire extinguisher that Hitomi had placed next to her. 

" Did you try to cook again ??" Sakura gave a pointed look to Chaewon. Her fellow hunter, looked away but the face Hitomi had, gave away the answer. 

" I'm going to tell Nightingale to ban you from the kitchen,"

" I agree with you, Saku-chan,"

The Japanese hunter and survivor engaged themselves with some small talk, with the elder apologising for hitting Hitomi a lot of times due to the glaring of the younger's girlfriend. They also talked about the methods they should use to prevent Chaewon from entering the kitchen, much to the dismay of the said hunter. Soon enough, Sakura bid them goodbye after hearing Chaeyeon calling out for her, but before she left, Hitomi told her a few words.

" Saku-chan, as much as I adore you, can you please not have sex with Chaeyeon unnie every night,"

The cherry blossom could only smirk, " No promises, Hii-chan."

\-------------------------------------------

After enjoying the cup noodles, the two went towards the hunter's wing as the younger was curious of how the elder's room looks like. They walked in complete silence through the candlelit hallway, with the hunter walking ahead of Hitomi. The hunter's wing always had an eerie feeling to it, as most hunters were supernaturals except Chaewon. It was also much colder than the survivor's wing, causing Hitomi to shiver at the sudden drop of temperature. 

Chaewon noticed the shivering girl, and immediately wrapped her in a hug, walking until they reached the elder's room. The bread could feel herself blushing at the proximity of the hunter, but enjoyed the warmth radiating from her body. Chaewon pushed open her door, allowing Hitomi in before locking it. 

" Your room is rather dull, Chaewonnie,"

" I was never one for decorations,"

Hitomi's eyes roamed around the barely decorated bedroom before landing her eyes onto the piano which was right in front of the window. The room was lighted by the moonlight that shined through the large glass window and Hitomi saw Chaewon plopping onto the sofa while patting the space beside her. 

The younger girl walked over to the sofa, and was about to sit down, but felt herself being pulled onto the hunter's lap. Hitomi's face was coloured in a bright shade of red and was grateful for the room being dark. The hunter wrapped her arms around her torso, before leaning in to rest her head on her shoulder. 

" Chaewonnie...Why is the only decoration in the room a piano??"

" Hm... When I first became a hunter, I was feral. I kept hitting survivors so badly until they bleed. Until one day, I heard a music box playing a tune that my mom used to play to me when I was young, and that was when I realised that I was slowly becoming a monster."

" Right after that match, I asked Miss Nightingale to get me a piano, while using the incident as a reason. I told her that I was slowly turning into a ruthless monster in the matches and needed something to keep me sane. And she agreed,"

" The moment that piano arrived, I spent my whole day playing it until Kkura-unnie banged at my door telling me to stop as I was interrupting her cuddling time."

" The following few matches, I was calmer and didn't hit the survivors until they bleed like usual. That was when I knew, that the piano was important. Sometimes, I keep playing this tune though..but I can't remember where I heard it,"

" Can you play it for me ??"

The hunter nodded, and Hitomi was going to leave the hunter's lap, but let out a yelp when the hunter had carried her towards the piano. She placed the younger girl gently onto the top of it and sat at the piano bench. Her slender fingers immediately started playing the keys, so gracefully as if it was dancing, and Hitomi felt herself smiling. After playing a few more notes, Chaewon looked at the younger girl expectantly. 

" Do you know this song ??"

" Of course I do, it was the song you wrote for that one school festival,"

" Really !?"

The survivor nodded her head and jumped off the piano, with the hunter watching her every move. " Where are you going ??".

" I need to go take a shower, I'm sweaty from the match just now," 

It was now the hunter's turn to nod. She told the younger girl where the bathroom was and sat back at the piano. She could hear the sound of the shower opening, the drops of water falling onto the floor and she didn't know why the sound affected her so much. 

\------------------------------------

" Get your mind out of the gutter, Kim."

The hunter tried to play some tunes on her piano, but those tunes suddenly sounded so sensual. It wasn't helping with the sound of the shower still loud and clear. Chaewon could only huff out in annoyance at her perverted brain and did the one thing that she could think off. 

Running around her room like a mad person. 

She did everything she could to drown out the sound, from running around her room to doing jumping jacks to doing some push-ups and drank 5 bottles of water in one go. Much to her relief, she heard the shower being turned off but she curled herself in the corner of the room, facing away from the bathroom door. 

'Oh for gods sake, you're sexually frustrated... bang her and then it'll be gone..' Chaewon could hear the devil thoughts in her head. ' No, Kim Chaewon. You will not advance onto the girl unless she wants to' her angel side said. 

She could feel a headache coming from how much the voices in her head were bickering and was about to shout out in frustration when she heard her name. 

" UMM... CHAEWONIEEE !!!"

" YES ??"

" Can you pass me a towel ?"

Chaewon immediately felt herself redden at the thought of the multiple scenarios that could happen, but shook the thought and grabbed a towel to pass to the younger. When she neared the bathroom door, she could feel her heart beating faster and she swallowed before knocking on the door. 

" Hii-chan.. I got you a towel,"

" Thanks unnie... Can you place it on the sink ??"

Chaewon gulped again as she had to go in. She muttered a small coming in to alert the younger girl and tried to not face the direction of the shower. She walked towards the sink and placed the towel there when she heard the door lock. She quickly turned around after hearing the sound but was met with a naked Honda Hitomi in front of her. 

\-----------------------------------------------

The hunter could feel all the blood rushing up to her face as she blatantly stared at the girl. The way water droplets were dripping down her neck, towards her breast, the pinkish nipples that were hardened, down to the prominent abs and towards the neatly shaved pussy. Chaewon could feel herself being even more turned on at the sight in front of her, but she quickly snapped out of it and turned around, not facing the girl. 

" What's wrong, Chaewonnie?? Don't you like what you see ??"

" I-i-i.." the hunter stuttered. She tried to erase the image of the naked girl from her head by thinking of cute puppies but those thoughts could go to hell, after imagining Hitomi as a puppy. She tried to think of something else, but her brain immediately malfunctioned once she felt slender arms wrapped around her waist. 

The younger girl's nipples were pressed onto her clothed back, and she could feel the girl's hand reach under the hunter's shirt towards her breast.

" Hi-it-tomi s-st-" The hunter couldn't finish her sentence as she let out a loud moan when one of those hands had went down to cup her centre. 

" Even though you're wearing pants, unnie. I could still feel how wet you are," the younger girl muttered playfully, her voice became an octave lower while leaving kisses all over the hunter's exposed neck. The hunter moaned out softly at the pleasure she was feeling, but realised that she wasn't supposed to be the bottom. Her devil was telling her to dominate the younger and that was she did. 

She swiftly turned around and smashed their lips together as she felt the younger girl biting her bottom lip for entrance, and she let her. Despite the younger being the first one to make a move, she was immediately dominated by the elder girl, who was eating her face off. Chaewon sucked on Hitomi's bottom lip, making the younger girl moan and lifted her onto the sink. 

The two pulled away from each other, catching their breaths with their lips swollen and Chaewon immediately latched her mouth onto the younger girl's neck. She kissed her neck all over, finding for her sweet spot and bit her softly. She ignored the girl's plea of not leaving a mark and bit down the soft skin. 

" Unnie...don't....leave..a..mark.."

" I can't help it... You think I didn't know that the new survivor was trying to hit on you.." the hunter growled out possessively. " This mark will show him, who you belong to,". Chaewon licked the mark she caused, soothing the pain as the girl whimpered. 

" You're .. still...wearing..clothes.."

Chaewon stepped away from the girl, smirking as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt. She watched the lustful expression of the younger, who was getting impatient with her. She went on with a slow pace, as she shrugged off the shirt and went on to her pants. Hitomi couldn't take the teasing any longer and pulled the hunter towards her, latching her lips onto the other while her hands were busy taking off the bothering articles of clothing that was still there. 

Chaewon could just smirk into the kiss at the impatient hands of the younger as she behind her back to unclasp her bra. Soon the two were in nothing but their birthday suit and Chaewon didn't waste any time to latch her mouth onto the pink nipples in front of her. Hitomi moaned in pleasure, looking down to see her lover sucking on her nipples like a baby, coating it with a thin layer of saliva before pulling away and gave attention to the other. 

Hitomi could only moan out the elder's name as she grabbed onto the elder's hair for dear life. The hunter pulled away from her chest, admiring the work she had done before moving downwards. Hitomi could feel the warm breath hitting her centre, before moaning out loud when the hunter pushed her tongue in, lapping at the juices that were flowing out from her pussy. 

The sight of the girl eating her pussy like it was the last meal in the world was so erotic that Hitomi couldn't hold herself back. She felt her body shaking, as her first orgasm had hit her but Chaewon had no plans in stopping. She kept eating the girl out despite the protest of the girl. 

" Ch-ch-a-won-nie... I-i-m.. s-t-til-l.. ss-sen-si-tive.. Hghnn!!!" 

Despite the pleas from the younger, Chaewon slipped in a finger together with her tongue and fastened her pace. The younger girl could only moan her name repeatedly until the familiar feeling of cumming came close. 

" Chae...won..nie..hghn... I'm... close... "

" Don't cum unless I say so," Chaewon said as she replaced her tongue with two fingers. Hitomi had three fingers in her pussy and moaned out loud when they hit a particular spot. Not being able to hold herself back any longer, she came all over the hunter's finger. 

" Did I say you could cum ??"

" No.."

" You're a bad girl, Hitomi... You came twice even though I told you not to...You should be punished...." 

" I'm sorry.."

" Now.. that isn't what you're supposed to call me now, kitten.."

" What am I supposed to call you then ??" Hitomi said as she wrapped her arms around for the girl's neck. Chaewon could only chuckle darkly, before lifting the girl out of the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. She crawled up towards her, her brown eyes turning darker, as she whispered right next to the girl's ear.

" Call me daddy."

\------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Hitomi woke up feeling sore between her legs as she looked at the girl who caused it. She pecked the hunter's lips, smiling before getting up. She winced as she walked towards the bathroom, looking in the mirror only to gasp at the marks all over her neck. 

" CHAEWONNNIEEE !!!!!" 

" I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE MARKS !!!!" 

The hunter woke up abruptly by the shouts, staring at the naked girl in front of her who looked at her angrily. 

" I couldn't help myself... Anyways you could always wear a turtleneck,"

" That's the thing... Chaewoniee.. I don't have one !!"

The hunter stood up and walked towards the sulky bread and hugged her. " You could always wear mine, you know??". 

" Fine."

" Oh..come on..Hii-chan don't be mad.."

" Hmph."

Chaewon thought of a good idea to appease the sulking bread, which is by having morning sex. Except the plan didn't work out that well, because the younger girl had caught onto the plan and whacked the hunter's head. 

" We are not having sex for the next week. I feel so sore because of you,"

" B-But-"

" No buts, Chaewonnie. Control yourself or else that week will become a month.."

Chaewon wanted to argue with the bread girl, but kept mum as she went to her closet and took the first turtleneck she saw. She had to admit that the younger looked good in her clothes, but looked better when she was wearing nothing. The two girls went to clean themselves up and was fully dressed within 30 minutes. 

The couple walked towards the main lobby, where breakfast was being served and saw Sakura and Chaeyeon already there. 

" You two are wild," said Sakura the moment the two sat down, although Hitomi winced slightly.

" I'm pretty sure the whole hunter's wing could hear Hitomi moaning out ' DADDY!!!' the whole night," sighed the hunter. Hitomi blushed scarlet at the thought whereas Chaewon had a smirk on her face. But that smirk slowly turned into a scowl as she saw the new survivor approaching Hitomi. 

" Um.. Hitomi-shi.. Is it true that you and Miss Kim are dating??" 

Hitomi was about to answer the boy when Chaewon pulled her into a passionate kiss, leaving the boy speechless and running away. The two pulled away only when the two were out of breath and lips swollen. The scenario had made everyone at the table speechless, with their eyes bulging out of their sockets. The hunters were cheering at the sight and Chaeyeon could only look confused as she wasn't able to see anything. 

" Chaewonnie, make that one week into two,"

" EHHH WHYYY !!??"

" For what you just did... You could have let me answer him, instead of smashing our lips together,"

" It's the best way to prove the point," 

Hitomi couldn't reply anything as she chocked on the bread she was eating. And the whole table stared at the hunter in shock, of how blunt she was. Sakura told Chaewon to just bear with it and patted the back of the hunter, pitying her. 

" By the way, Hii-chan, tell me what happened last night," said the smirking cherry blossom as Hitomi chocked on her bread again.


End file.
